roblox_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Disaster Survival
[https://web.roblox.com/games/189707/Natural-Disaster-Survival Natural Disaster Survival] is a survival game created by Stickmasterluke. The game is one of the most popular games in Roblox, having over 720 million visits (as of early 2019). The game was the first to get over 1 million favorites. In December 2016, the game was updated to be R15 compatible. About the Game You spawn in a spawn area, safe and away from the map (Although if you're at the top you have to be careful not to fall off). The game picks a map and disaster randomly. You get teleported to the map, and players are given about 20 seconds to prepare for the disaster. The purpose of the game is to survive the disasters. Beware: The game has fall damage to increase the challenge for survival. Things to Buy with Robux You can buy a green balloon with 80 R$. You can jump way higher, which is good in the situation of a tsunami or flash flood, as you can jump higher. But in the event of a thunderstorm, it can be bad because thunder strikes high points. You can also buy apples. They help regenerate your health, and they cost 80 R$. Double disasters cost 100 R$. By using it, you can active 2 disasters at the same time. Maps * [https://natural-disaster-survival.wikia.com/wiki/Arch_Park Arch Park]: 'A map with a small shelter, statue, and a bridge. The worst disasters here are Blizzards, Sandstorms, Acid Rain, and Flash Floods, as only people with balloons can survive (unless you climb to the top of the arch.) Fires on this map normally start near the gray bin next to the fountain. * [[Coastal Quickstop|'Coastal Quickstop]]: 'A map based on an 'island' that has a lighthouse. Fires start in 2 houses (they both catch fire). * 'Fort Indestructable: A map based on a military base, with a helicopter and tanks you can drive. A tall tower is in the base where green balloons can be popped. Fires can start in the middle of 3 tanks. * Furious Station: 'A map based on a gas station and store. You can climb on top of the gas station. The things on the shelves can be blown away and are not part of the shelf. Fires start in the microwave inside. * 'Glass Office: 'A map based on a modern office with windows as walls. Fires start on the west side of the 4th floor. * 'Happy Home: A home kind of built like LEGOs. It has a slide and a see-saw outside, it has 2 floors and it has a truss at the back of the house. Fires start near the window on the 1st floor. * Heights School: 'A map based on a schoolhouse. Fires start near the green bin on the 2nd floor. * 'Launch Land: 'A map with a tower and a space shuttle that you can launch. Fires start at the right side of the bridge. * 'Party Palace: 'A map based on a fair with rides. Fires start normally at the popcorn machine (that can be pushed off the map). * 'Prison Panic: 'A map based on a jail. If you try to climb the barbed-wire fences, your health will go down. Fires start in the cafeteria. * 'Rakesh Refinery: 'A map based on a refinery. If you climb the white tower, you have a chance of being struck by lightning. The fire starts near the boiler near a tower. * 'Raving Raceway: 'A go-kart map with a race track. Fires start on the yellow kart. * 'Safety Second: A map based on a construction site. It is possible to get to the top of the building. Fires start on a red bin near the vehicles. * Sky Tower: A map based on a tower. It is similar to Glass Office but it is much higher and doesn't have a paveent entrance. Fires start on the 1st floor. * Sunny Ranch: 'A map based on a farm. Fires start on a lantern in the barn. * 'Surf Central: 'A map based on a beach. The sand below is not a baseplate. The right door entrance starts a fire. * 'Trailer Park: 'A map based on a trailer park. Fires start near a tree north of the water tower. Disasters * 'Acid Rain:'' ''After a dark cloud appears above the island, it starts to rain. The rain damages players over time if they are in the open. The rain also fills blocks with acid, which eventually destroys the bricks. A trick to know its Acid Rain is that, you will hear the wind straight away when you are put in the map. To survive, find a stable shelter and don't go on a acid filled block. Also, if you are in a building, watch out for acid filled blocks. * Blizzard: '''Blizzards are like sandstorms except it damages you if you are in the open.'' After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight white texture''' appears to form on the players screen. A blizzard then comes which loosens blocks and can damages players over time. To survive, find a stable shelter. * '''Earthquake: The island starts to shake, which loosens blocks and shakes them into the ocean. The earthquake also shakes players, so if a player isn't paying attention, they can easily fall off the map or sometimes, the blocks could launch players into the sky, instantly killing them if very high. To survive, try avoid the shaking blocks which can have a chance of being launched to the sky and pay attention to your character. A great chance of winning is that you can be able to go on the NPC that is unaffected by anything but most players will try to go on it as well. * Fire: A small fire suddenly appears at a designated spawn point and spreads to other bricks that are in close proximity to the fire. The fire can also kill any players who touches it. A badge is given out to players who survive the fire in Sunny Ranch. In Party Palace, you can be able to push the Popcorn Machine off the map which it is the spawn for the fire. Doing it can make you have a easy win. This also goes to the 2nd tank on the right in Fort Indestructable, which you can drive it off the island. And even, but rarely, on Raving Raceway, you will need to glitch the Yellow Kart, and get off it quickly before the glitch instantly kills you. To survive, you have to stay away from the fire but however, you can go on the burnt blocks (after when the fire has gone for that block). * Flash Flood: After a dark cloud appears above the island, the bottom part of the island begins to be flooded with water that decrease the players health who are fully submerged and can destroy blocks by loosening them. The flood only rises up to a certain height and eventually descends afterwards. A badge is given out to players who survived the Flash Flood at Happy Home. To survive, you have to go to higher ground. * Meteor Shower: A ton of meteors that looks like burning orbs rain down from the sky, destroying any bricks it hits and killing any players who touch it. If a meteor crashed near you, you can lose your arms/legs/gear and even sometimes, launched into the sky, leading into instant death. To survive, look at the sky and avoid it if its heading straight to you. * 'Thunderstorm: After a dark cloud appears above the island, a small, thin yellow bolt strikes the island at an interval of every two seconds, destroying bricks that are hit and killing players upon a direct hit. If players are near the lightning bolt (but not hit directly), they maybe get launched, possibly off the island or even, losing their hats. A badge is given out to players who get on the chopper at Fort Indestructable and survived a thunderstorm. Another badge is given out to players who been struck by the last bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, it is very hard to get the badge. To survive, find a stable shelter and avoid getting hit by it. * Sandstorm: '''A similar disaster to Blizzard, with the difference of blocks blown off the island. After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight yellow texture begins to form on the players screen. A sandstorm begins to rumble up, and its winds loosen blocks and gives them a sandy texture, which can be blown away off the and sometimes, even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster used to damage players if they were outside. However, a recent update does not let the Sandstorm damage the players if they were outside. * '''Tornado: After a dark cloud appears above the island, a tornado will appear at the center of the island and begin to move in a random path, destroying any bricks that it moves into by loosening them and throwing objects (as well as any player unfortunate enough to cross its path) around. All players who have been thrown by the tornado lose their hats, and (if unlucky enough) can possibly die by either being launched off the island, or tossed far enough to take fall damage (depending on how much height they fell). If not killed, they can lose their gear and their arms/legs. The only way to recover gear and arms/legs is to reset your character. A badge is given out to players who survived the tornado at Trailer Park. To survive, you have to avoid the tornado's path. If a tornado occurs at Coastal Quickstop, it is very easy to avoid if you are in the well, the dock or the lighthouse due to the tornado not destroying the extra land. * Tsunami: A large wave approximately 4 Robloxians tall spawns far away and gradually moves towards the island, loosening any bricks it touches and killing any players who are not above the height of the wave. A badge is given out to players who survived the tsunami in Surf Central. To survive, you have to get to a higher ground. * Volcanic Eruption: A volcano spawns next to the island in the ocean and starts to erupt. It will shoot out lava like blocks constantly, which kill the player if they touch it. Players can go on the volcano with risk. However. if the volcano spawns near the lobby, players can be able to jump down there but the fall damage will instantly kill them while players with a balloon can survive with around major fall damage which going all the way to the volcano's edge will kill them. To survive, avoid the lava like blocks and don't go walking to the volcano as it can have a chance of you being killed. People with green balloons ca jump on to the volcano. Unofficial Game Wiki Go to the Natural Disaster Survival Wiki